Happiness is the Password ~Yes! Happiness Charge!~
is a group song sung by the voice actors of Aino Megumi, Shirayuki Hime, Omori Yuko and Hikawa Iona. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Sekaijū ni todokeru yo kono shiawase no ai kotoba Yes! HapinesuChāji! Taisetsuna nakama to issho ni Sēno de ikou yo #FF1493|Lo}}/ Toki ni wa samishiku naru kimochi ga mienakute #FF1493|Lo}}/ Dakedo shinji aetara motto tsuyoi kizuna de #FF1493|Lo}}/ Norikoerareru yo UhUhUh Sekaijū no shiawase ga shin kiroku wo koeru kurai Yes! HapinesuChāji! Egao ni naru itsudemo Sekaijū ni hibikasete kono shiawase no ai kotoba Yes! HapinesuChāji! Taisetsuna nakama to issho ni Omoikiri iku yo #89CFF0|Pr}}/ Ōkina kabe no mae de makesō ni nattara #89CFF0|Pr}}/ Hora sasaeau koto de yume to kibō no sora e #89CFF0|Pr}}/ Takaku janpu shite UhUhUh Sekaijū no shiawase ga hyaku man'nen tsudzuku you ni Yes! HapinesuChāji! Egao ga hora afureru Sekaijū ni todokeru yo kono shiawase no ai kotoba Yes! HapinesuChāji! Taisetsuna nakama to issho ni Sēno de ikou yo Sekaijū no shiawase ga shin kiroku wo koeru kurai Yes! HapinesuChāji! Egao ni naru itsudemo Sekaijū ni hibikasete kono shiawase no ai kotoba Yes! HapinesuChāji! Taisetsuna nakama to issho ni Omoikiri iku yo |-|Kanji= 世界中に届けるよ　この幸せの合言葉 Yes! ハピネスチャージ！ 大切な仲間といっしょに せーので行こうよ 落ち込んだ時には　思い出してよね 一人きりじゃない　いつでもね 声をかけていいよ　笑顔で行くから 気持ち伝えたら　素直になれるね 本当は　みんなも不安だもん だから手と手合わせ　強くなれるね 時にはさみしくなる　気持ちが見えなくて だけど信じ合えたら　もっと強い絆で 乗り越えられるよ UhUhUh 世界中の幸せが　新記録を越えるくらい Yes! ハピネスチャージ！ 笑顔になる　いつでも 世界中に響かせて　この幸せの合言葉 Yes! ハピネスチャージ！ 大切な仲間といっしょに 思い切り行くよ わがまま言ったり　迷惑かけたり みんながいるから　できるのよ だけどピンチの時は　頼りにしてよね 苦しくつらいこと　一人で抱えて つぶれそうになる　そんなとき みんなで分け合おうよ　楽になるから 大きな壁の前で　負けそうになったら ほら支え合うことで　夢と希望の空へ 高くジャンプして UhUhUh 世界中の幸せが 100万年続くように Yes! ハピネスチャージ！ 笑顔がほら　溢れる 世界中に届けるよ　この幸せの合言葉 Yes! ハピネスチャージ！ 大切な仲間といっしょに せーので行こうよ 世界中の幸せが　新記録を越えるくらい Yes! ハピネスチャージ！ 笑顔になる　いつでも 世界中に響かせて　この幸せの合言葉 Yes! ハピネスチャージ！ 大切な仲間といっしょに 思い切り行くよ |-|English= I deliver this password of happiness all over the world Yes! HappinessCharge! Together with my important friends Ready, let's go At the time you are depressed you will remember, right? At any time, you are never alone It's alright to use your voice because I'll go when you smile If you tell me your feelings you will become honest, right? The truth is that everyone is anxious So hold hands and you'll become stronger, right? In the time you'll get lonely I can't see your feelings But if you believe with a stronger bond You'll be able to overcome it UhUhUh The happiness of the whole world is about a greater record Yes! HappinessCharge! It will always become a smile The password of happiness will ring over the whole world Yes! HappinessCharge! Together with my important friends With all my might, I'll go Saying selfish things or causing trouble Everyone is here so you can do it At the time of a pinch you can rely on me, right? Painful difficult things that you suffer alone At the time it seems you'll be crushed Everyone will be separated because it will become easier If you lose in front of a large wall Come on and support dreams and hope towards the sky Jump high UhUhUh The happiness of the world will last one million years Yes! HappinessCharge! Look, the smiles are overflowing I'll deliver this password of happiness to the whole world Yes! HappinessCharge! Together with my important friends Ready, let's go! The happiness of the whole world is about a greater record Yes! HappinessCharge! It will always become a smile The password of happiness will ring over the whole world Yes! HappinessCharge! Together with my important friends With all my might, I'll go Audio Category:Songs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs